Photographic Memories
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Remodeling this story. Thank you for your patience. "Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu are close friends, all evidently captured memories in single photographs. But Kukai wants more, but all he can do is stare at her through his math book.
1. Chapter 1: Our Memories

****

DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTE:

Hey hey all I wanted to try this out, because my sister's a total Shugo Chara! fan. So, let's see. Feel free to flame me, just make sure you give me your input. I would like that, but it you don't...I'll ignore it all and consider it as a free review.  
Let's get this started ne? And yes, it is KukaixAmu...but I like that couple for some reason. If you don't like it...  
Tell me.

* * *

Notes:

I made Nagihiko and Nadeshiko TWINS! XD So it'd be more interesting.

**Summary:** What happens when the girl you've known for so long happened to be the girl you couldn't stop thinking about? Would your heart start pounding on your chest, and a wave of emotions wash over you immensely? Would you get jealous when your best friend was her first crush? Would you feel so angry when your best friend would hang out with her? You've known her for about two years, and entered Junior High School together…and somehow…Souma Kukai couldn't stop thinking about her. Her…Hinamori Amu. His _best _female _friend_.

_And that's all she could be…his best female friend. And he didn't think he would've fallen for her like this. It was bad…and yet, he couldn't get enough of it._

**Main Pairing(s):** Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu

**Minor Pairing(s): **Tadase and Amu, Ikuto and Amu, Nagihiko and Amu, Kairi and Yaya, Tadase and Rima, Tadase and Nadeshiko

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 1:** Reminiscences of You and Me...  
_Our Memories…_

xX Xx

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Amu-chan."

The girl beside the pinkette blinked, and turned to see the girl gazing out the window. The raven haired female fixed her nadeshiko hair clip giggling, and sighed. The Fujisaki dancer smiled softly. She straightened up, and waved a hand in front of her friend, and got no response.

"Amu-chan…?" Nadeshiko sighed, taking note that she was looking outside and daydreaming as usual.

Hinamori Amu watched the clouds and the bright day pass by, and carefree moments become mere seconds. This was her favorite thing to do after class lectures. Her peripheral vision looked around the room at the semi-loud and engaging conversations. Girls and guys admired her. Amu was a figure of human strength making her popular amongst others, but in weird ways. They admired her for her mind…but…

They also feared her.

She had learned that much when she was in the fifth grade, and she could remember it very much. Her foolishness, it was all long ago. Two years to be exact. She still couldn't believe what drama she went through. She pushed everything behind her, and continued to dream.

The pinkette closed her eyes, propped her right arm on the desk holding her head in her hand. She crossed her left leg over her right and sat with the insight that she didn't care. She was too clogged in the head to think.

She remembered her first crush, Hotori Tadase.

She mentally blushed, he had grown a lot since then. Her first crush had resembled the planetarium man even more. His once light blonde hair was a bit darker in some parts, giving a contrast of the bleach to dark locks. His once skinny and scrawny arms and body was bigger, and he became a bit taller.

They were now in the seventh grade, and could only curse the worlds for teenage hormones growing on her. Her crush for him seemed to get even bigger. She could remember the days that they would have together and days they wouldn't.

He seemed to have a liking in her, he even admitted it. And she spent a half hour recovering from the shock of it.

But, that was all child's play.

Later, she felt deeply for another person, Ikuto. She smiled; he was so kind, a bit "perverted" and really like a "neko-chan". All around handsome. His night blue eyes would entrance any female of any age, his deep night blue hair shimmering in the end of the day when the town was lit with only light.

He was almost an angel, and strong too. She blushed even more inside when the thought of them hanging out swept her mind. Oh, but when she had a conversation, or listened to him play the violin. She could only dream…and possibly faint of the deepness of it all.

She grimaced; they were always after the Embryo. But that was one year ago, and ended so soon, she couldn't remember every part of it.

She felt so used, she was needed to hunt down this one egg so the person would have the control and the ultimate wish with it.

What did she have to do with it, she could only fool herself.

She loved Tadase. She had a crush on Ikuto. She knew she had to choose, and she knew she couldn't. In order to get close to them, she knew she had to continue looking for this egg just to please them.

She was only _lying_ to herself when she had admitted she _really wanted_ to look for the egg. She wanted to do something to get noticed. Selfish of her, but she was _foolish_. She knew that much.

And up to this day, Amu. Hinamori Amu. Seiyo Elementary School's former Joker. Seiyo Sakura Middle School's seventh grade Joker. The pinkette that would hunt down "x-eggs" and do so many "Chara changes"…the girl who lied to herself…

Still hasn't told both boys that she loved them.

_She just couldn't choose…_

* * *

"Amu-chan, are you still with us?" Amu blinked. "K-Kyaa, gomenasai Nadeshiko. Was I spacing out again?"

The long raven haired girl smiled and nodded. Amu's best friend placed her hands softly on the desk, and had her back straightened. She looked so professional, no wrinkles on her vest, or her white collared shirt under it. The black buttoned vest was neatly pressed.

Amu sighed and straightened herself as well, not really giving a care that her uniform was always messy. Come on. It was her style.

"I'm so sorry, just thinking about grade school. It's been so long."

Nadeshiko could only giggle.

Amu smiled, "I'll pay more attention. I promise."

The bell rang, and the sensei excused them. As the girls walked by they were engaged in conversation passing the halls.

On the other side, the girls were headed towards another friend of theirs…

* * *

A boy with hazel orange spiked hair sighed. He had looked no older than the girls, but he was very handsome. Some of the girls that were passing by admired his broad shoulders and others admired his mature and strikingly good looks. His right ear was pierced giving him the punk edge look, and girls could only dream of him more.

His lean arms toughened, and his legs were that of a runner. He was an intense athlete running two miles almost everyday, and it certainly did a job on him…

…he was the celebrity of the school…adored by the female population.

What wasn't there to love about him? He had deep emerald eyes filled with determination almost all the time, and his trademark was a left eye wink, thumbs up, and a Cheshire grin. He was extremely athletic, and Amu could smile when she thought of the craziness of their training.

The girls neared him, stopping in front of the orange-haired brunette. He was a bit frustrated and tired, but he was nonetheless relaxed.

Amu remembered when they were in fifth grade. He was a year older than her, making her junior to him. He was her personal trainer, and they would run almost every day. She was always relaxed and amused that his energy supported them, despite the fact that they were always active. She didn't mind. She blushed whenever he'd grab her hand. She turned redder whenever he would carry her with a worried face.

Amu enjoyed being a kid once in a while.

She was the eldest of her family, after all. She needed to put the impression of an older sister towards her now kindergarten sister, Hinamori Ami.

But besides the case, back to her moment. The best part was the ice cream. Her favorite treat would be her prize he bought for her, along with a pat on the head from the older boy. They'd sit in the park laughing and telling funny stories about their days.

He was like her older _brother_, and her _best male friend_ she ever had.

Amu giggled, and Nadeshiko could only smile when the boy dropped his books when he was in a rush and excitement. He was grabbing his soccer uniform.

"Kuso..."

Kukai picked up his books, and sighed again. He began to shuffle his books back into a pile, and took note that it wasn't just books that fell out of his locker.

"Mou, I need to be careful. My things almost killed me too."

"You best believe that much, Kukai-senpai."

He blinked, that female voice sounded too familiar. He grinned, and found himself drowning in amber eyes. Amu helped pick his books too, and she smiled. She neatly stacked his textbooks, magazines, and manga into a pile.

"Mou, baka desu, Kukai-senpai. What were you trying to do in the first place?"

"I was getting ready for soccer, Hinamori."

* * *

Nadeshiko blinked, and took notice of his uneasiness wavering in his voice. She looked down and noticed that one of the textbooks had a flash of pink sticking out. Making her more interested, it was his favorite subject besides P.E. It was his _math_ textbook.

Reaching out curiously, she stealthily flipped the textbook opened. And only giggled at the sight of what she saw.

A photo of a _girl_ with _three_ little floating Charas around her. The girl was jumping happily and smiling brightly, while the three little Charas of her heart were around her grinning. They were obviously having fun.

There was glint of determination and general happiness emanating from the female in the picture.

She decided to go ahead, but it wasn't like they noticed. She left the photo on the book, knowing that Kukai would take notice of it sooner.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Hinamori. Y-You don't have to do this for me." Kukai smiled weakly, and Amu stuck her tongue out childishly. "I don't mind at all."

He blinked, and grinned again. They were gathering everything, and soon the mess was reduced to stacks. He jerked his head and noticed that his math book was beside him. He blushed; and took note that _her _photo was on top of it.

"Kukai-senpai, we're almost done ne?" He nodded, and looked away hiding the photo and stuffing it gently in his pocket of the jacket.

He picked up his math book and placed it on the top and blinked. How'd his math book suddenly have a soft and feathery cover? He looked and noticed a hand. Amu had her hand on the math book, and he blushed a bit more. He removed his hand off hers, and looked down.

"Ahh, gomen!" said Amu. She smiled and turned pink with embarrassment. Kukai could only look at her and forcefully try receding his blush.

She stood up brushing her skirt a bit, and clutched the math book in one arm. She held her hand out to the senior grader to her graciously. He blinked, and took it hauled to his feet. He rubbed his hands on the back of his head.

"Its fine, I should apologize. You shouldn't have had to help me."

"But you helped me and still help me a lot, Kukai-senpai."

He blinked, and she turned her head to look at the ground. _'What?'_ He studied her very carefully, and noticed the warm feeling in his chest that he had lately. _'What is she talking about?'_ By the confused look from her angle, she could only giggle…

…and he felt it alluring.

"Remember? Before you graduated? You would always try and make me a stronger a tougher person. A carefree one, and on the day of your graduation, we hung out for a while? You and I worked on the signature move."

He smiled, and nodded.

She only sighed, and smiled brightly. He felt his eyes watch her movements; she truly did look like an angel. Ironic, he remembered the day that he became "Sky Jack" with Daichi. He took notice, she transformed into an angel.

"Yeah, I remember it."

She smiled, "Then, when you came back…I-I guess you could say we talked again. You patted me on the head a lot and would buy me ice cream. After, we'd sit together in the park."

He blushed a bit more at this. Why'd he do it in the first place? He fidgeted a bit, trying to keep his cool. Wait a minute. _Why was he getting nervous?!_ Souma Kukai who was the youngest JV soccer and basketball player. Co-captain with his upperclass ninth grade captains.

Was actually starting to get nervous?

"W-Well, Hinamori. Y-You were a great student, and I-I was happy to help you out. I mean, it's not only my job…but my pleasure!" He grinned, but inside cursed.

'_So lame, you stuttered the whole thing! What the hell, that was really cheesy! Embarrassed, I should be! Crap, wait…why do I care?! Gah! I'm taking to myself for peats sakes!'_

"A-Arigato, Kukai-senpai!" She pinkette turned red in the cheeks. She giggled, "I'll also remember that you and I would be together for everything fun. Kinda interesting when people would s-start t-to spread rumors about u-us."

He blushed even more, the rumors were all lies. Yet, part of him at this…wanted to believe that could happen.

He shook his head, "Aa…"

She noticed his attitude change and giggled. "But, it'd never happen. You're too cool for me, Kukai-senpai. I'm way out of your league, and I already like…well…you know." Her cheeks flushed a darker red than he'd ever seen.

Somehow, his fists tightly and unconsciously.

She began to stack his books bringing him back to life. She placed the text books, and placed the math book on the top. Smiling she spoke, "Mah, I better go now. Mata ashita, Kukai-senpai."

"Hai, m-mata ne…Hinamori."

She smiled and slung her bag over her shoulders. He smiled, closing his locker. Slinging his duffle strap over his right shoulder and his uniform slung in his hands, he grinned. Kukai gave the girl a warm smile, and she turned a bit pinker.

He smirked, proud of his "work".

"Sayonara, Hinamori."

He patted her head, and she blushed darkly. She looked down embarrassed and he gave her a thumbs up winking. "Well, be seeing you soon!"

She blinked and nodded, watching the teenage boy walk ahead of her. She turned around, and shuffled her way passing the various doors until she reached the front. Amu already giggled when her Charas were surrounding her.

* * *

He walked with his hands in his pocket contently. Kukai got to see her today, and had a very engaging and long conversation with her. It just seemed just right…but…

Somehow, he knew he had to deny the fact that she liked his best friend. She_ liked_ his _best friend_, Hotori Tadase for a very long time. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. When they got older, he realized that maybe her crush developed into love…

…oh he wished the best for her, he'd suffer no happiness…he was becoming a sap.

And then there was the "cosplay cat" that constantly hit on her and flirt with her she didn't know it. She was way to naïve, and he knew he had to bring her head out of the clouds a lot.

He pulled out the picture and mentally smiled.

It was the wonderful Hinamori Amu when she first started out as a Joker. And he couldn't help but feel proud at the progress she had made since then. She got a lot stronger and at times she'd impress him at her fast learning and skill.

"Yo, Kukai."

He smiled, and looked beside him to see his Chara floating and showing his trademark too. "Yo, Daichi." They grinned, and walked inside the gym.

By three minutes, he was already on the track, smiling. He laughed when his Chara, Daichi, gave him his signature mark. Daichi grinned, winked, and stuck a thumbs up and Kukai could only laugh a bit at this. He grinned back and looked out feeling the wind come by…

…this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

"Well what do we have here? Souma Kukai-senpai and Hinamori Amu-san?" The voice said mischievously. He held a precious camera in his hands.

The news would spread quickly he could picture it all. _**Rumor or Truth: Hinamori Amu's dating Souma Kukai? Are they crushing or just simple friends?**_ Well whatever their relationship was, it was complicated. The picture showed it all…

Things would _definitely_ become more complicated.

* * *

**And that's the end. (-.-) Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Review and let me know why desu! Thanks for reading, this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of the Present

**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE  
**It would seem that most people are getting to like this story. I know its not Amuto or Ikuto/Amu, but, just know I like that couple too. It's just I wanted to see this story take action too. I support Ikuto/Amu or Kukai/Amu

* * *

**Notes: **Nagihiko and Nadeshiko aren't one person in this story, but twins. Yes crazy, but I'm crazy like that. And I don't own any of the characters, but what they do is ALL up to me. Disclaimer. Just to add that in and let you all know. Also note, Dia (Diamond Egg) isn't coming until I enter in Utau and Ikuto. So be patient, please.

**Disclaimer:** This story is created by Kirisaki Mariko. Please do not copyright this story into any way. And the Shugo Chara!© characters aren't mine. I just control what they are doing.

**Summary:** What happens when the girl you've known for so long happened to be the girl you couldn't stop thinking about? Would your heart start pounding on your chest, and a wave of emotions wash over you immensely? Would you get jealous when your best friend was her first crush? Would you feel so angry when your best friend would hang out with her? You've known her for about two years, and entered Junior High School together…and somehow…Souma Kukai couldn't stop thinking about her. Her…Hinamori Amu. His _best _female _friend_.

_And that's all she could be…his best female friend. And he didn't think he would've fallen for her like this. It was bad…and yet, he couldn't get enough of it._

**Main Pairing(s):** Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu

**Minor Pairing(s): **Tadase and Amu, Ikuto and Amu, Nagihiko and Amu, Kairi and Yaya, Tadase and Rima, Tadase and Nadeshiko

* * *

Xx xX

**Chapter 2:** Living the Present  
_What's Past is past…it's the Future that Counts_

xX Xx

* * *

"Amu-chii! Doshite?!" A girl who looked no older than the pinkette tugged on her arm like she was awaiting candy like a fiver year old. She grasped tightly on the sleeve of Amu's uniform, pouting like some baby.

"I'm sorry, Yaya-chan."

There were two girls inside a very elegant and beautiful greenhouse. It was sanctuary inside; complex and intricate designs of unique spring plants, flowers, and even a beautiful center feel. It was great beauty. A true sight to see, and the lighting was perfect to set, seeing that the sunlight was all natural. The UV protectors provided a proper lighting in the greenhouse. The garden was very serene and calming, until the ladies started to chat wildly, but other than that…

It was a mere gathering place to admire the rare authenticity and tranquil beauty of it all.

* * *

This was the place known as the "Royal Garden". It really was fit for those who were rich, or destined to be there. That was these two ladies; only to view this magnificent place.

In the center of this garden was a large white pocerlain table, pure shiroi that even you could see your own reflection perfectly. The table was shaped like a circle for harmony and gathering, and as you would see…it clearly worked for the two ladies. Flawless stars and moons were carved into the edges of the furniture.

Amu smiled mentally, she _loved_ it here.

She would sit beside her crush Hotori Tadase, who sat in the order with Fujisaki Nadeshiko next to him, then the Ace chair of Yuiki Yaya. Beside her was Souma Kukai, her senpai, and she sat next to him as well.

They would sit on elegant chairs having a wonderful lunch courtesy to the lovely "Queen" Nadeshiko and the Chara change assistance of Suu.

Having meetings together, brought lovely memories.

Even more lovely and bitter memories were created when it came to share with Mashiro Rima who replaced Nadeshiko for that year she moved. Not that she hated Rima, but she was very jealous of her attitude and her popularity.

Sometimes Rima would use it against her, and how unlucky was the Hinamori to get involved in it. Luckily, Amu was able to see and have Nadeshiko back for her seventh grade and forever.

She really missed her best friend.

Sanjou Kairi was the replacement of her senior cool Souma Kukai. Amu admitted, he wasn't as funny or really relaxing to be around.

For people younger than her, they were really boring people.

She giggled in her head. She at least was able to change them a bit and become more social to everyone. And hey, look now…they were really awesome as the senior Queen and Jack chair along with Yaya as the senior Ace chair.

Amu blinked.

The young brunette with pigtails in her hair sighed, and pouted more. Amu looked a bit stoic, trying not the give in.

"Yaya-chan, you should know…I'm a seventh grader. I can't afford to just waltz in elementary schools during school days just to visit you!"

Hinamori Amu watched and sighed when her younger friend pouted and scrunched up her face like she would when they were in the same school as the Guardian Chairs. Her baby-like attitude earned her a loosened up Amu, but Yuiki Yaya still wasn't going to convince her.

"Yaya-chan, its no! Just because I get out early on Fridays than you, doesn't mean I can just come here and visit you like some casual person they know in the office! I mean, what's my excuse? My little friend Yuiki Yaya, the Ace Chair of Seiyo Elementary School needs me to say hi to her?!"

Amu sweatdropped when the girl nodded, still pouting. "I find that a valuable excuse," Yaya said holding her hand like a snobbish princess.

Amu shook her head a bit amused, but unconvinced that this would work out.

"Just 'cause they know me in the office, doesn't mean that's a free pass in, Yaya-chan. I'm not a student there anymore."

"Demo demo! W-What about Kukai-onii?!" Yaya said.

Amu flicked her head softly, "That's because you two are cousins. Its only fair to say that we aren't related!"

"W-What if we were to adopt you?! You'd be my sister!" Yaya exclaimed happily. Amu just laughed and stuck her tongue out. "I have a sister, Yaya. She needs me a lot more now. Watashi shimai ane des. **(I'm an older sister.)**"

"Mou! A-Amu-chii, demo–!"

"Oi, Yaya stop harassing poor Hinamori. I bet she's suffering from going deaf. I wonder why…" A teasing voice said from a distance. A boy emerged holding a soccer ball under his arm. He held a semi-annoyed and semi-amused look on.

He had a long dark green coat decored with so many patterns and star patches. He had all his badges from the clubs and sports he joined, and humongous pockets randomly placed on his favorite coat. Chains hung from his semi-baggy jeans, and his black shirt traced most of his toned upper body. He had junky looking converse shoes that reached his mid-thighs. He really looked like a punk.

Kukai winked a bit, and gave the pinkette a soft grin. Amu nearly almost fell backward, but blushed the color of primrose. Amu noticed that there besides himself was a boy around her age. A blonde…

Amu immediately flushed red in her face and looked down shyly. She dared and threatened looking up at the most handsome boy she's ever seen around her age. Sure, Amu would admit, there were cute boys and handsome ones…

Just so happened everything about the blonde boy next to Kukai was the one she really liked. He had a warm smile on his face, making her melt. He had smooth and flawless skin that of which rivaled Adonis himself. She smiled weakly back at them, and twiddled with her fingers under the table nervously.

"K-Kyaa…K-Kukai-sen-pai…T-T-Tadase…kun…ano…konnichiwa…"

Amu inside slapped herself and yelled at the stutter that tumbled out her mouth. She cursed at her shyness, but her thoughts were brought back when she met a very deep red, ruby red. He looked really like a prince…no a king.

She got to take a real look at him.

He was wearing a blue cotton sweater made by an expensive company, the material so thin but very dashing to the contrast of his eyes and hair. He had a beige collared shirt under it, neatly pressed and tucked inside his black dress pants. Tadase was always dressed casually, seemingly because he felt the need to look like an important person. His polished brown shoes were so plain, but that's what Tadase was…

…but he was far from just ordinary in Amu's eyes. He was perfect…

"Arigato, Hinamori-san. Good afternoon to you too, and you Yuiki-san."

"It's Yaya," the girl smiled brightly. "I hate the formailities. I mean, its my name that I was born with!" The youngest grinned, and the blonde nodded. "Okay, Yaya-san."

Pumping her fist into the air, she sighed and stretched tiredly. In front of her were a bunch of stamped papers and lots of organized stacks of books. "Mou, being a guardian for this reason sucks!"

Kukai laughed, "Well, we all went through that. With the exception of former Joker of Seiyo Elementary." He winked at Amu again, and the pinkette turned redder. _'M-Mou, two very handsome people in front of me…'_

She blinked, _'still Tadase-kun is much more handsome…' _She was in a daze for a while, the whole scene bringing a déjà vu to her again.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?"

The tone of his voice was like velvet. Amu, nearly fainted at the sound of it. The way he said her last name, gosh she had a moment right there. Blinking, everyone watched the girl grow rigid a bit, and soon melt into jelly. Her funky a fluid motion was amusing.

Yaya laughed, "Ha ha! A-Amu-chii! Ha ha ha! Y-You look–hah–funny! Kyaa! Hahahaha! Anata wa okashii desu!" The little brunette stuck her tongue out teasingly and giggled when she saw the pinkette turn a very dark primrose.

There was probably no way she'd get rid of that blush.

"Oi, stop it already…Yaya."

The three turned to a serious looking Kukai. She blinked, and tilted her head. "Yaya, stop. You're making Hinamori uncomfortable." Yaya looked down a bit, she really hadn't thought of that.

She turned to her older female friend, smiling, "Gomenasai Amu-chii desu." Amu smiled and shook her head. "It's alright." Yaya giggled and made Amu only smile more.

Amu looked at Kukai thinking he didn't notice. She smiled at him brightly, and was really glad he was around. He was practically her older brother. She questioned why they weren't siblings in the first place. Kukai was a perfect example of a brother and a person she truly felt as her very close and best male friend she had.

He caught her sunshine smile, and took this as a gratitude for earlier. She winked at him, and he grinned. _'Arigato, Kukai-senpai.'_ As if reading her mind, he answered her. _'No problem, Hinamori.'_

Yaya sighed, silence wasn't her favorite thing. She looked at her bunny watch and gasped loudly making heads turn her way. "Kyaa! I need to leave desu! Ballet recitals start in half an hour, and I haven't even gotten my outfit ready?! Nya!"

She bustled through her duffle looking for her stuff, and remained in conversation with them. "Ne Amu-chii, can we go shopping with Nadeshiko, Tadase-kun, and Kukai-onii?!" She looked at the girl for a brief period.

"Sure, this Saturday."

"That won't work for me; I've got Street and Hip Hop Dance that I've recently joined last week. Which reminds me…don't you dance Street Amu-chii?"

At this everyone turned to Amu. She blinked, and nodded, "I used to. Why?" "Would you be willing to take classes with me?" Yaya exclaimed with power in herself. She grinned, up pulling her white ballet flats and her stockings.

"It'll be super super awesome to have you as a partner and a professional ne?"

"I-Iie, I'm not that good…I-I don't know. Watashi wa…warui (bad) desu." Amu looked down, and made her Charas look at her concerned. But she smiled at them a bit weakly, and they couldn't help but smile back.

"You are so not! I saw you dance, ne?! It was mind blowing! You started to breakdown and sing to C-ute and I was amazed!" Yaya exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Amu sweatdropped, "Well…I-I still don't think so."

"Hinamori-san, you dance Street? I'd like to see you perform." It turned out, the two girls forgot that the boys were eavesdropping. Tadase smiled at her, and she looked down trying not to blush anymore. She kind of got sick and tired of the constant hue of red dusted on her cheeks.

She fidgeted nervously, feeling her heartbeat speed up; her hand made her way to her chest. "I'm not that great, ano…d-demo ne…I can give it a try." Inside Amu was giggling like a fangirl and squealing. I mean, who wouldn't.

Your crush actually praised you for something, and like to see you do something awesome? Who would pass that opportunity?

"That's great," Tadase said smiling yet once again.

"Yay! Amu-chii's going to join! Ne, Kukai-onii! You are in our class too! We get to see Amu-chii everyday too! Isn't that awesome?!"

Amu blinked and turned towards Kukai yet again. Yaya soon winked and disappeared to the bathroom to change. She blinked, and he rubbed the back of his head smiling weakly. He had a pink blush from the embarrassment; she would've never thought he would dance.

"Is that true, Kukai-senpai?"

Evidently feeling better, Amu had her heartbeat slow down. _'Thank Kami-sama that's over! I can't believe Kukai-senpai dances Street and Hip Hop! But, I kinda would've expected nonetheless, rather him breakdance than waltz. So outta character…'_

"Yeah, I'm a lead choreographer and instructor for those who are starting out, and learning the steps. Not as great as my senior classmates and friends, but hey, I've got nerve and energy! I literally bring the house down!" He grinned, and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah!" Daichi said with a cheesy grin too.

Yaya and Amu laughed, and Tadase smiled. "Souma-kun is very skilled," Tadase started, "I wish I was just a bit athletic and awesome as he is!" Tadase said smiling brightly and eyes glittering like the old days.

Kukai sniffed and gave him a sheepish grin, "Nah, not that great like I said…" Tadase looked at him confused, and Kukai locked his head under his arm. He knuckled his head in a head-lock, laughing.

Amu smiled, _'Just like the old days…'_

"Meh, Tadase, you're just saying that…I'm not that great of a person."

"Souma-kun, you are being too modest. You are literally the definition of amazing, I mean, look at you…you're practically the king of the eighth grade. You were elected and chosen as Class President, yet you didn't take the position."

"Well, same for you. As seventh grade king, you didn't take the position of Class President even if you were elected."

Tadase smiled, "I wanted others to get a chance to be the top."

Kukai grinned, "Yeah, that's the whole reason I didn't take it last year either. I don't even know how come people voted for me."

"Me either!"

Amu blinked, and Yaya laughed coming out all dressed and ready to go. _'Well, let's see, you are both handsome, good willed, kind, sweet, caring, charismatic…Tadase-kun you are perfect. Kukai-senpai you have character. What more could those fangirls want form you two knuckleheads?'_

"Ne Pepe-chan! We're going to the studio now! Say bai bai to Ran, Miki, Suu, and everyone!" Yaya called out to her Chara hiding in the trees. "Bai bai desu wa!" The Charas high-fived each other and followed the cute Yaya.

Yaya fixed her outfit and folded her vest, "Mou, its so hard being the sixth grade Ace chair without proper guidance!" The girl sighed and grinned, "Well, mata ne! See you soon, ne? How about we make the shopping date on Monday after school?"

Amu nodded, "Mata kondo, Yaya-chan!"

As the small girl and her Chara disappeared, Tadase sighed as well. "Well, I have to head home. Okaa-san wants me to start with her dishes. Let's go home please, Kiseki. The kiddy-like King Chara had a very bitter and scornful face, but flicked his purple hair uncaringly at the others.

"Yes, let's go." Kiseki floated close by the blonde that Amu adored, and walked to the entrance and out of the beautiful garden. Tadase turned back, and waved.

"Mata ashita, Souma-kun. Hinamori-san."

* * *

Amu blushed again, loving her ring to her last name once again, and waved back shyly. Kukai waved as well, and sighed. He combed his hair with the same hand, and looked down. She really did like Tadase. It was then he realized that he was alone with her…

…nerve racking much…

"Ne, Kukai-senapi, it's still really early ne? Its only 3:46 right now and I want to do something." Kukai blinked, and looked towards the girl smiling. "And that would be?"

"I was thinking–", she paused and surprising Kukai swiped the soccer ball that was on the ground from him. "–a game of soccer. This time, I've really been practicing hard for this year! I mean, it is one of my favorite sports now!"

Kukai was shocked, "What…really now?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Hai, I wanted to try being…different this year. I want to draw the way I draw, with Miki's help. I want to be able to cook and pass home economics like Suu can. And I want to apply for sports and a lot of athletic curriculum to be like…Ran and Daichi…you…"

Kukai ruffled her hair, making her blush at the slight proximity of their faces. He looked at her flushed cheeks and smiled. Something about that cute and innocent face made him happy that he did it himself.

"I-I want…to be different, no more shy Amu…"

She smiled, and soon her eyes changed a shade of amber. He hinted pride and determination in them, and he could only smirk slightly at her. "Trying out for the soccer team, I suppose Hinamori ne?"

"Hai, along with basketball since you and I worked on positioning a lot, the skate club to boost up my confidence like you, dance to increase aerobics like you and I practice every morning." She paused and crossed her arns.

"Then track so that the next time you pull my hand, I'll be ready to make you work not me. In fact, I'll train so much, even if you were to throw your worst…" Amu grinned, and gave him a peace sign, "I'll prove to you that I can make a difference!"

He was far from shocked as of right now. _'That's all the clubs I'm in…wow…she's really improved and gotten better since then. Hinamori…Amu…you surprise me so.'_ Seeing the determination in her eyes, and the thought of seeing her everyday because they were in the same club, got him a bit excited.

'_I never imagined she'd change so fast.' _Kukai had to take every piece of strength to force back a dark shade of red appearing on his face.

She grinned, "You and I trained so vigorously for the hunt of the "X-Eggs" and looked what happened! I made it through because you were an awesome teacher! All the sports that we've done would've gone to waste had I not continued them!"

'_Wow, I've always thought her to be annoying sometimes. She used to complain all the time, as if she was Yaya or Fujisaki for that matter. Hinamori has earned my respect. Too stubborn, but…she's not giving up. Amazing.'_ Daichi blinked, and watched Kukai fall into a bit of a daze. Ran noticed this and tilted her head as well. Yet, Amu had yet to noticed the semi-paying-attention Souma Kukai.

"So, you've really improved?"

Amu nodded, and winked pointing her thumb to Ran. The little pink Heart Chara, Ran, and held her pom poms cheering widely. "Ran-chan's here helping me get better. I couldn't exactly match your standard, Kukai-senpai. But, guess what…I'm going to try."

"Yup! Amu-chan's greatly improved and her athletic ability is really strong. She's working so hard it was so much fun!"

"So da ne, we'll I'd like to test that ability or mastery as you say, Hinamori," he grinned and turned to Daichi. "Ne Daichi?" The floating Chara gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course! We've been working on some new tricks and modifying some too! This'll be fun!" Ran and Daichi were pumped and ready to go at each other. Miki and Suu exchanged knowing glances, at often times, those Charas got pretty close…

The Charas floated out of the garden to the entrance as well. Kukai and Amu were as ready to go at each other.

They arrived at the empty soccer field at the school, and found the goals still set up. "Ne, Miki-chan." The blue Spade Chara turned towards her friend. "Hai, Amu-chan?" Amu gave her a smile, "It's really too hot to be in a uniform training and playing soccer with."

Miki blinked, "And…?" Amu grinned, as Kukai headed to the Men's Locker Room to change out. "Do you think you can help me design a really awesome one? Something that's comfortable and creative?" Miki blinked, and smiled happily.

"Of course!"

Miki frantically drew all over her sketchbook. Amu turned to the green Clover Chara, and Suu stared back. "Suu, how about you please whip us all out energy drinks. I'll need it to beat Kukai-senpai!"

Suu was delighted, "Hai desu, Amu-chan and Souma-kun along with everyone need energy? I'll make and fix that desu!" Suu went full at it.

"Amu-chan, is this okay?"

She turned to see her outfit finished and ready to go. Amu smiled, and stared in awe. "Miki, you are very unbelievable! You're awesome, thank you! Thank you too, Suu!"

The Charas blushed, and smiled at the reaction of Amu. "Doitashimashite, Amu-chan!" Amu blinked, and heard the doors swing signaling Kukai was almost done. "Okay Ran, we'd better go now!"

Amu quickly ran down to the Women's Locker Room and changed out. As soon as she walked back out, she noticed Kukai was already in his dark green soccer uniform ready to go.

The uniform of Seiyo Sakura Middle School had a drawing of a black 'sakura' blossom at the top left corner of his white and yellow shirt. On the back had the number and name "01 Souma"; collared loosely as always. His dark green shorts were always checkered down knee height, like the tie he wore as a uniform. He had a pair of his favorite lightning running Adidas making him leveled perfectly with the ground.

He sure was handsome, Amu admitted that much blushing.

She grinned when he had yet to notice that she was already changed out. He seemed like he was in a daze, she couldn't help herself but bring him back to reality. She crept behind the semi-dazed boy and shocked him.

Kukai felt a soft and light weight push itself in a semi-hug from the back enough to make him bend over from the impact. He looked behind him and saw pink. That pink looked all too familiar, and the girl looked up.

Emerald eyes clashed with amber eyes.

Amu jumped back to her feet giggling, and Kukai was able to get a real glimpse of how she looked like. And all he was able to say was…

…kuso, w-wow…

Amu wore red, blue, green, and pink all together to signify the Chara colors. She looked pretty cute before, but he had to admit she was always cute. She had a blue tight spaghetti strap shirt that gripped her natural curves perfectly, showing and tracing them out. On top of that was a wind catcher shirt, loose enough to provide a bit of a challenge if the wind blew in. It was checked like their red and pink ties they still had and contrasted everything perfectly as well. She had a black and green ruffled skort, really light and easy to run in. She wore a pair of pink puma shoes, and had a red "X" in her hair.

…damn, she's so hot…

Kukai had clutched his fast, preventing the urge to have a nosebleed or faint from the sudden blood everywhere in his body. _'Chikuso! You shouldn't be thinking this! Bad bad BAD! She's your best female friend! BAD! It's so wrong! BAD!'_

Daichi blinked, "Oi Kukai, Amu just asked you a question." Kukai blinked and sihged, "Sorry, Hinamori." Amu giggled, "It's alright. I just said are you ready to go?"

"Aa, ready."

Amu and Ran soon were one the left side with a red flag next to her goal. On the right were Kukai and Daichi next to the blue flag. Both sides were fired up. And as soon as they got started, they just kept going. Just nice, and a good nice.

* * *

"Well, what do you have here? Another picture of this couple? We'll send this everywhere!" A voice said evilly. The figure held out the film for the camera.

One of the pictures saw had that match today.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? I wanna know! But, explain briefly why ne?


End file.
